1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pattern-forming method.
2. Discussion of the Background
A reduction in line width of a resist pattern used for lithography has been desired along with miniaturization of the structure of electronic devices (e.g., semiconductor devices and liquid crystal devices). It has been studied to form a fine resist pattern having a line width of about 90 nm using ArF excimer laser light (short-wavelength radiation). Various photoresist compositions adapted to such short-wavelength radiation have been studied. For example, a photoresist composition that generates an acid in an exposed area upon exposure to electromagnetic waves or charged particle rays is known. A difference in solubility rate in a developer occurs between the exposed area and the unexposed area due to chemical reactions catalyzed by the acid so that a resist pattern is formed on a substrate.
In recent years, a method that can form a pattern that is finer than the resist pattern obtained by the above method and exhibits excellent lithographic performance has been desired.